


To thee, my wildest dream, I pray

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, It's all just an excuse to write some tentacle porn, Let's be serious for a moment though, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Referenced Castiel/Other(s), Referenced Dean/Other(s), Sex Magic, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Sorry Not Sorry, Sounding, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Sex, god!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: Even the wildest dreams can be fulfilled if your boyfriend is an all-powerful sex-god. Lucky Dean.





	To thee, my wildest dream, I pray

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the twenty-fourth day of Kinktober - Tentacles. 
> 
> This is a direct sequel to the first part of the series ("ask and you shall recieve") but can be read as a standalone. The important plot premise was that Cas is an old God who got woken up by Dean's sexy shenanigans. And is very grateful. :P

On the next day of his adventure, waking up alone in his bed, Dean fears it was all a dream.  
He lies in bed, refusing to move or fully wake up... A random twitch of his leg breaks the moment and he feels it.  
The soreness, deep and satisfying, edging on pain, but it is real.  
His ass, his thighs, even his belly and legs, everything is tired and sore like it might be after a rigorous workout.  
What happened yesterday is real.  
_Cas is real._  
Dean can't resist the happy laugh that bubbles out of him.  
It echoes in his abused muscles, but how good it feels nonetheless.  
Each shaky step he takes to the bathroom brings a giddy smile to his lips.  
There, etched into his flesh is the proof that he's not crazy or delusional.  
He falls back into bed, calls in sick to work and starts planning.  
Right after dealing with a morning boner made even more intense by all the memories he has afterlast night. 

Each day after that he has to wait and bide his time before he can see Cas again, is a torture.  
But it's inevitable, Cas managed to explain at least that much. Despite Dean being able to summon him that one time, Cas was still too weak to appear consistently. He needed sustenance.  
Which for a God translated to prayers of the living, apparently.  
So, Dean devises a plan and starts on it as soon as he can. 

The first order of business is buying out the house Cas “resides” in.  
It takes two weeks of scouring public records for the owner, another week setting up the offer to the bank to buy it out.  
It feels like providence that Dean makes the critical call from the building itself.  
He liked to just come here recently. It was still run down and quiet, as always, but now he can acutely feel something different.  
A presence on the back of his mind, like a quiet murmur promising him that everything will be okay.  
The bank approves his claim, and with the building being in such a sorry state, he even gets a pretty nice price.  
He was halfway across the city signing the papers of ownership, but still it comes to him.  
A warmth, satisfaction, so clearly not his own, settling into his chest as a silent thank you. 

It is tricky after.  
He has to juggle his job, demanding at the best of times, with renovations to the house... Then there all the steps he has to take to put the other part of his plan in motion.  
It's still worth every second of lost sleep, of exhaustion, every dollar of his depleted accounts.  
Eventually he does it.  
Settling the last box of his stuff into his bedroom after the move, he practically jumps out of his skin at the sound of the voice behind him. 

"Hello, Dean." 

"Hey, Cas." 

It’s easier after he moves into the house.  
There’s less time spent travelling, and when he finally leaves his job, he can spend it all on putting finishing touches on the realisation of his dream.  
_Their_ dream.  
He finds a team to do it with too.  
There’s Ash, his college ex; totally crazy and totally genius.  
He, of course, is happy to whip up not only the website, but an entire new system to operate it in the future. He is dedicated like that.  
Then there’s Charlie, his best friend, for the PR and social relations part. And, of course, to keep an eye on all the future female employees.  
She is a bit sceptical, but when Dean shows her his projections and business plan... Well, she is smart enough to see a good opportunity when she is given one.  
Of course there’s Benny, his oldest buddy slash occasional fuck buddy.  
They’d met in college on the Cinematography course Dean randomly picked up between chasing his Masters in Advertisement. They found an easy friendship and fairly satisfying, no-strings-attached sex in each other and had never really separated since then. It’s also a huge plus right now that Benny is a talented operator bored to death with his current job on the local TV network.  
Sam, his little brother, is the hardest to persuade.  
He chews Dean out for about a week for being "irresponsible" and "crazy" and "juvenile"... Still, he agrees to handle the legal side of things when Dean announces that either he gets Sammy’s help with this or he goes in without a lawyer at all.  
And, finally, Crowley.  
The only person Dean didn't know well before all this, but Cas approves of him, so Dean is willing to give a guy a chance.  
At least, no matter how sleazy he looks, he is an excellent professional, handling the books and the hiring.  
So, half a year later after the first meeting with Castiel, Dean is ready to open his new venture - The Temple of Hidden Desires, an online porn company.  
The first video features Cas and Dean himself. When they post it, it blows up overnight, the sudden influx of viewers nearly overloading the servers Ash had set up.

Over the next few months their team and the audience only grow.  
Everybody is quite surprised by the practically viral reaction each video with Cas gets, but Dean knows the secret.  
And, even better, with more people watching Cas and enjoying his work, the stronger he gets.  
Soon, he can spend however much time he wants in his human form, the area of his influence expanding more and more.  
It really helps to settle the suspicious questions as to how exactly all the repairs and renovations are done... Because there are no construction workers now, only Castiel, modifying the house he belongs to which houses the studio now, as he sees fit.  
So, a year after the meeting, and six months from the start of their company, the old, dank two storey ruin of a house is now a slick and modern building, seven storeys high, comfortable and full of light and people.  
They have over a dozen different scenes set up now, proper equipment for filming and editing, even quarters for employees if they need temporary lodgings or just a couple of days rest after the more intense shoots.  
Dean is still living there full time, his roomy apartment taking up half of the top floor. He has amazing views from over there, and the no less amazing company of Cas.  
His statue moved as the house grew, and now without the need to draw on the people passing by, Cas puts it in Dean's bedroom. All the easier to come to him at night. 

"Happy birthday, boss!!" 

Dean laughs at the unsynchronised chorus booming through the entire lobby that had been commandeered for today's party.  
Technically, his 33rd birthday won't come until midnight, but pretty much the whole roster of employees of the Temple and his friends decided to throw the party today to give him tomorrow free for the family celebration.  
Charlie, beaming with a shit eating grin, wheels in a serving cart atop which stands a positively gigantic, shameless, proudly erect... dick. Well, a cake in the form of a dick, the top of it adorned with two birthday candles with the number 3 on each, blazing away with miniature flames happily.  
It takes Dean a moment to stop an ugly snorting laughter at seeing that monstrosity.  
With a chanting of "make a wish!" he blows the candles out, his eyes finding in the crowd the only person who would know his desires even if he doesn't speak them aloud. 

"Stay with me," - thinks Dean, and Cas smiles an adorable gummy smile, looking radiant and _so human_ in tight black jeans and a casually unbuttoned shirt. 

Human and very, very handsome, especially with the snug denim doing nothing to hide, but rather accentuating the thick cock hiding in those pants.  
The smile on Cas' face turns into predatory grin and Dean knows right then he’s in for a private celebration later on.  
He can't wait. 

"Ohh, come on! What, I spent all this time drinking for nothing?!" - Dean whines when the pleasant buzz of alcohol disappears from his head and limbs with but a flicker of Cas' fingers. 

"I assure you, you'll want to be sober for your gift." 

"You always say that. I think you just don't like it when I drink," - he scoffs, following Cas through the dark halls of the studio. He isn't really that annoyed at sobering up, the excitement for his surprise keeps him bubbling to calm down the nerves. 

"I admit, I'd prefer that you lead a healthier lifestyle. That way we'll be able to spend more time together, even though you're mortal." 

Shimmering blue eyes stare him down, as Cas stops before a door. Dean doesn't recognize it and is far too busy drowning in the God's gaze to pay attention to, as mushy as that sounds.  
He really, really likes that he doesn't need to voice his response and can just say it all with a kiss that Cas eagerly responds to.  
All the while leading him into the new room. 

Cas' hands are on Dean, but he isn't alarmed at the door closing without the use of them. His God boyfriend is capable of much greater miracles than that.  
However another pair of hands and lips joining Cas' is a totally different matter. 

"What?! Cas, you didn't say we won't be... alone..." 

His protests die in his throat when he turns to look at the mysterious person kissing his neck.  
And finding... Cas. Except Cas stands right in front of him, hugging him, an amused smile on his face. 

"Technically, we are still alone. This..." - Cas traced the jaw of his doppelganger with his fingertips, giving Dean pretty wicked whiplash from the thoughts trying to catch up with the events. - "Is me also. You seem to like it when there are more people around than just you and me, but I didn't want to share you today." 

And while Dean is blinking in stunned silence at both versions of Cas, they move, wrapping their hands around him, caressing, undressing, kissing.  
By the time Dean catches up with the present, Castiel... Castiels? Both of them got him down to briefs, with Cas number one showering his belly and sides with soft kisses and Cas number two teasing his nipples. 

"Seriously?!" 

Cas lifted his hands, dragging the underwear down Dean's hips. 

"Very. Also... I did some research. You rarely mention it, but all accounts point that you are quite entertained by the... anime, it's called? Charlie helped me to track down some of your favorites. So today will be special. If you allow me..." 

So that's how it comes to this.  
If anybody told Dean he'd be in such a situation someday he'd have advised them to check their sanity.  
But here he goes... Or rather here they go. All three of them, because Cas is crazy and brilliant and perfect.  
And has tentacles now.  
They’re actually kind of pretty too.  
A mix of black slowly fading into the deep blue and bright blue, just like Cas' eyes.  
Thick, agile and _strong_ tentacles.  
Strong enough to keep him fully suspended in their grip, wrapped in them, spread and open for anything Cas might like to do to him.  
Currently it is Cas (Dean dubs the one who stood near his head) kissing him breathless while one of his tentacles wraps itself around Dean's neck. Not exactly tight, more like a soft collar of living flesh, moving and teasing with the promise of more.  
Castiel though (the one currently standing between Dean's legs) is playing with his nipples, alternating bites with licks... His tentacles are occupied too. One, for example is wrapped around Dean's cock, and the slick hot surface of it feels a lot like a mouth. A mouth without a gag reflex, that doesn’t need any breaks between strokes, just a constant, attentive pleasure, from the base to the tip.  
The tip that tentacle squishes gently, rubbing at Dean's urethra, and his scream is smothered by Cas' lips when the previously smooth surface changes to something firm and ridged, and then... _vibrating?_ Not only at the end too, but like a chain effect, the entire tentacle touching Dean’s cock erupts into steady vibrations, the texture changing in waves from smooth to ridged and back again. And as if that isn't enough to totally blow his mind, there are one, no, _two_ more similar tentacles creeping around him.  
One wraps itself around Dean’s balls, while another slides lower, the vibrations even stronger there, rubbing into his rim and perineum.  
The first orgasm of the night crashes over Dean, and his groan is of God's name, as Cas chuckles into his ear, Castiel catches some of Dean's cum on his tongue and licks the rest off from his stomach. 

"Jesus Christ..." - Dean gasps, slumping in the magical grip, trying to catch his breath. It is a challenge as the vibrations of the tentacles don’t stop for a moment. 

"No. Just Castiel." 

He'd laugh at the pout so evident in the Cas' voice, but Dean is already drawn into another kiss.  
Hungry. Demanding.  
Castiel bites into his inner thigh, sucking on the skin, no doubt leaving a mark.  
He is surprisingly possessive at times, despite their relationship being totally open from the start, but sometimes... Like today, it was like he wants to devour Dean, to own him, and Dean feels so immensely flattered at that, it gives him a high no less than an orgasm.  
How can he be enough for this amazing creature? 

"You're enough, Dean. And you _are_ mine."

A fervent tone, a bright glow of the both pairs of blue eyes, and then the world is exploding around Dean. Or maybe in him? Both?  
It can burn for all he cares.  
Because those tentacles are fucking amazing. And amazing at fucking too.  
He can feel it as one of them changes shape again, ridges giving way to something thinner, and coating itself with slick. Right before it pushes in, in and _in_ Dean's ass, deeper and deeper. Curling into a spiral along the way, spreading him open, its touch so _strange_, so _good_.  
It almost distracts him from all the other sensations, but not for long.  
Soon, it is impossible to ignore the other tentacles. One of them copies the trick with thinning itself, but goes even further. So much so that slick and wiggling tip can slide fairly easily, right into Dean's urethra.  
Right as the tentacle in his ass pushes even deeper and starts to swell, light and manageable one second and thick the other. Vibrating all the way.  
And it's not like the ones around Dean's dick and balls disappear either. Oh no.  
Wickedly, truly wickedly, all of them move in synch, and if Dean hadn’t come only a short while ago, he is sure he'd be coming now.  
As it is, all he can do is thrash pointlessly in the grip of moving tentacles and try not to lose his mind with the double assault on his nerves.  
It was glorious, turning to overwhelming too soon, but Castiel simply keeps going and going.  
He’s so familiar with Dean's body by now; perfectly tuned in to the wavelength of his thoughts, and so, it’s easy to play him like this.  
To turn him into the trembling wreck, to bring him to the brink in record time only to stop and keep him there.  
Listening to pleas and moans, and not relenting.  
To wait until Dean is calmer, almost back to himself, almost used to the fullness and the pressure, and the angles.  
And then vibrations and thrusts start again, and again, until he is begging for mercy.  
Until he can't even beg, only Cas’ name on bitten lips left, like a litany, like a prayer. 

"There you go... Good boy," - Cas hums into the corner of his lips and then one of the tentacles retreats, releasing him. 

Finally he allows Dean to fall into the depth of bottomless bliss, erupting, losing himself only to find himself again in the gentle hands around him, shaking and chanting that name as though it were a spell. 

At the beginning, Dean thinks this is a gift.  
As they continue, he’s starting to worry Cas is planning to just kill him tonight with mind-blowing pleasure.  
For there isn't a minute of rest, not a moment of reprieve.  
When he doesn't respond quickly enough after the last orgasm, Cas simply magicks his tiredness away.  
It’s like being dunked in cold water to sober up, except all the fuzzy and nice feelings stay right where they are.  
Every cell in Dean's body still sings with satisfaction, but now there is lust again, fresh and nagging impatience for more, and more, and _more_.  
Dean isn't sure it’s all fully his, with Cas often translating his own feelings straight into Dean's head through their bond.  
He never complains and today is not an exception. 

Why would he, when Cas is not just making all his dreams come true, but surpassing them by a clear mile.  
And it is clearly far from over.  
Dean keens and opens his mouth obediently the moment he feels a slick tip of the tentacle touching his lips.  
The bittersweet taste, so uniquely Cas, almost like salted caramel, is right there, coating his tongue, right as the tentacle pushes further.  
It retreats almost all the way and then thrusts right back in, but now it’s thicker.  
And again.  
And again, each time returning just a little big bigger, to the point where Dean can hardly breathe on the push in, delirious and dizzy and still being fucked not just in his mouth, but in his ass too. 

"Open your eyes, Dean... I want you to see it, to see _yourself_, how _beautiful_ you are like this..." 

The growly, deep voice commands and he obeys, of course he does. It is like a second nature to him by this point.  
Following where Cas leads.  
Looking where he points.  
And right now it’s looking straight up to the ceiling... made into a mirror. Not only the ceiling, though, Dean realises with a start.  
The walls, the floor, everything around them are reflecting _him_ in Cas' arms, all of them, right back to Dean.  
It’s as if he stepped into some very lifelike 3D video. Only better.  
He can feel it all.  
And now - see. 

The tentacles, trembling, writhing around him in a constant caress, propping him up in a totally obscene position.  
His legs spread and knees bent, as far as they would go, out of the way of Cas nestled between them. Available, open to receive the marks adorning his skin and the faint red lines of the tentacles as if from ropes.  
He can clearly see as the thick, and so damn long length of one of them disappears into him and how that push could be traced right under his skin with his back bowed like this.  
Dean can see Cas standing near his head, watching intently as his tentacle dick fucks Dean's mouth. Tracing the edge of his stretched lips with his fingertips, his grin wild. 

And then Cas laughs, because he can feel the whole mess of confusion and adoration and surprise and embarrassment turning to the wanton high that is coursing through Dean after being faced by all this.  
After seeing his own face, barely recognisable right now.  
A blush rises high on his cheeks and spreads down his chest, his freckles stark against it.  
The deep, hungry longing in his eyes, fogged over from pleasure and yet still demanding more.  
Insatiable, hooked on the drug that is Cas.  
And happy for it, surrendering with full understanding and joy, ready to fall and be devoured. 

"Good boy," - whispers the voice in his head and then he actually sees it first rather than feel it. 

The tentacles moving in him grow still, buried so deep, and shaking, the blue glow burns brighter.  
Pulsating, and then it’s like a wave comes over them, and then that wave is inside of him.  
Bitter and sweet, and so, _so_ hot, filling Dean to the brink with cum, and even though he falls right over that edge in turn, it simply _keeps going_.  
The tentacle slips from his mouth when he can't swallow anymore, nearly choking.  
And then he’s painted by the white drops, all over his face and chest, mingling with his own cum on his stomach.  
But above it all, there’s another sensation. Crazy and edging on terrifying, but...  
But it’s exactly what he wants.  
And he can see it, right as it happens, his belly distending from the sheer amount of cum Cas keeps pumping into him.  
By all counts, it should hurt like hell, but with Cas it’s never a problem unless he wants it that way.  
And today, today he’s driving Dean crazy with the opposite.  
Blinding, _delirious_ pleasure that doesn't stop even when he hits his limit. 

Because the limit is simply moved further away, by the warm hands and growly words of the ruthless God.  
Merciless, relentless, _insatiable_.  
Always striving to get a little more out of Dean, to find some new thing to make him go wild.  
And he’s not done for today.  
With whispered praises and purring growls in his ears, Dean’s still considering whether to safeword out.  
Because there’s something new, something else teasing his asshole, never mind the length already buried there.  
But he doesn't, because he trusts Cas. To the point that brings heavy dread from the reasons _why_ it was so...  
So _profound_, this connection, deeper than sex, deeper than the skin to skin contact, seeping straight into his bones and heart and _soul_.  
So all he says is _"Cas"_ and _"Yes"_.  
So all he does is relax as much as he can, focusing his hazy stare on what’s happening, reflected in the mirrored ceiling.  
He wants to see it all, to _really see_, because it feels so unreal he’s afraid he’s dreaming. 

Well, if it is a dream, he should really commend his imagination.  
Because _this_, this is... _divine_.  
Breaking open the last walls he built to give way to the holy, lewd, desperate need feeling all of him.  
A need that only Cas can quench.  
An emptiness that only Cas can fill.  
Figuratively and literally.  
Quite literally and absolutely impossiblly, yet still happening.  
That teasing tentacle is patient and insistent, and sneaky.  
It waits until he’s relaxed, or distracted - by the kisses, or the sudden overwhelming sucking sensation all over his oversensitive cock. There’s another tentacle growing something truly akin to a mouth, but with no teeth, only tight and wet softness, enveloping and knowing all the ways to take Dean apart.  
And all the while, he’s filled further and further.  
Just a little bit more every time, the makeshift beads, the size of which are ever increasing, are pushed into him.  
And not just straight in, no, they move and wrap around the tentacle already in Dean, giving it additional texture and width and stretching Dean so open he’s sure he will break any second.  
He doesn't.  
He’s pretty sure something in his mind does break though at the first joined movement of them all.  
He feels the slick and the cum slipping out of him with each slow thrust, but it hardly makes it easier.  
On the contrary, the vision of this, the wet sounds are just like the final nails in the metaphorical coffin of one Dean Winchester, who came too close to the fire and now is burning in it alive.  
He can't really grasp all the scattering threads of sensations anymore.  
His poor overloaded body only wants to stop, but it keeps going and it’s perfect.  
In and out, and Cas' lips are on his lips, promising him heavens if only he holds on a little longer, takes a little bit more.  
And he does, and it’s like the end of the world in his mind, like a supernova going off in slow-motion.  
But then it’s going faster and faster, following the punishing rhythm of the tentacle's thrusts.  
Higher and higher and he’s not in his body anymore, but somewhere else, conscious but melting and turning to something new.  
Something that’s a part of something more, something bigger and better than him.  
He doesn't have the voice to scream, but his thoughts scream as the blue light and energy and _Cas_ floods him body and soul, and then he’s gone.  
Simply floating in the gentle ocean of the sinfully delightful afterglow.  
With the shimmering and warm being by his side, keeping him afloat and promising him the world and beyond. 

And Dean always trusts Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> And yay!  
This is my 26th published work, posted on the 26th of October, on the day I turned 26... And I did it at 10.26 my local time. Because I could.  
I hope you had fun! I sure did. :D


End file.
